thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Days of Lorien
The Last Days of Lorien is the fifth book of ''The Lost Files''. It follows Sandor, as a teenager who is unsatisfied with living in a false paradise and as a "boring Cêpan." This causes him to break rules and get into trouble frequently. But one day his troubles come back to bite him. Description=In this stunning 144-page prequel novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, discover what really happened in the final days of the doomed planet from the eyes of Sandor—who would go on to become the reluctant Cêpan to Number Nine. Sandor was tired of being a teenager, tired of going to school and obeying his teachers and playing by his parents' rules. He enjoyed breaking the rules rather than following them. But when he makes one mistake too many, Sandor's life takes an unexpected turn, and he is forced to join the Lorien Defense Academy. Sandor had never believed in the crazy idea that Lorien needed to defend itself—Lorien was a peaceful planet, with no apparent enemies. But when Mogadorians suddenly attack, Sandor learns how real that threat was. Now Sandor is one of only a handful of Loric left alive, and the fate of Lorien is in their hands. |-|Setup=Sandor is a teenage Cêpan. He lives on the planet Lorien, and a student at the Lorien Academy. He has snuck into a nightclub called the Chimæra by hacking his identity band, but is still considered a minor. |-|Plot=Sandor sees a teacher of his and doesn't want to be found. He sneaks away and winds up in the room of a well-known Garde singer, Devektra. He has a chat with her and hears her sing. He is later caught by his teacher. He is reported and would have been banished somewhere if Brandon/Henri had not offered him a job as a technician at the Lorien Defense Academy. Sandor meets another technician called Rapp. At first Sandor dislikes the academy, but gradually he kind of stops. He hears of a prophecy about Lorien's destruction, but does not believe it. Others at the Academy do though. He gradually became friends with Rapp. There is a celebration happening for the Quartermoon. Sandor is on grid patrol. He sees Devektra again. They chat and she figures out that he is beginning to believe in the prophecy. He hears about another concert at the Chimæra and Devektra invites him. Sandor and another Cêpan, Daxin, go to meet a Garde kid. Later Sandor steals Daxin`s ID bracelet and sneaks back into the Chimæra. He meets Devektra beforehand and she tells him that she feels that aomething will go wrong. They kiss, but then Devektra leaves. Sandor watches her concert but it seems different. The roof of the building collapses and there are deaths. Sandor is knocked out and leaves when he wakes. He sess Devektra one last time. She says that they will never meet again, and she will fight with the rest of the Garde. Sandor`s stolen bracelet warns him of another incoming attack. He goes back to the Academy and finds Rapp, Daxin, and everybody else dead. Brandon reveals the deaths of most of the Elders and that Sandor has to stay. They realize that the Garde kid Sandor saw is missing and Sandor goes to find him. The kid`s grandfather says that Sandor will die and his death will cause something important to happen involving the kid. Sandor and this kid go back to the ship. Devekra saves them. Sandor brings the kid to the ship and the kid becomes Number Nine. Brandon forces Sandor to come to Earth also. Sandor and Nine bond, and the Cêpan talk. Hilde is upset that the charm doesn`t protect her, because she was early, and Sandor and his Garde would be the last to die because they were late. The book ends with Sandor hugging her and reflecting on that. CharactersCategory:BooksCategory:The Lost FilesCategory:The Lost Files: Secret HistoriesCategory:Sandor * Sandor * Devektra * Rapp * Daxin * Number Nine * Number Four * Nine Garde Children * Brandon * Hilde * Katarina * Adelina * Other Cêpan * Loridas Category:Novella